El orgullo de un Black
by Kristy SR
Summary: Cedrella huye de casa haciendo que Charis se enfade con ella porque no comprende su actitud. Unos años después, vuelven a encontrarse. Regalo para Chica Nirvana


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a JK Rowling.

**N.d.A:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_. Este fin está dedicado con cariño para Chica Nirvana, mi amiga invisible. Espero que te guste y que haya incluido todo lo que pedías. :) La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre los Black, y me ha venido muy bien. También quiero agradecer a Roxy el beteo de la historia y a Zarket por ayudarme a crear la personalidad de la familia Black.

* * *

**"_El enojo, el orgullo y la competencia son nuestros verdaderos enemigos."_**

Dalai Lama

* * *

**El orgullo de un Black**

* * *

_**Residencia de Arcturus Black II. Año 1936 **_

A pesar de estar en su habitación, todavía puede escucharles. Los gritos de sus padres suenan cada vez más fuerte, aunque ella preferiría no escuchar nada. Se siente traicionada. Traicionada y dolida. Le prometió que siempre estarían juntas y ahora le ha fallado. No solo a ella, sino también a su familia. Y no entiende. No entiende que ve en él. Que es lo que tiene para traicionar a su familia de esa forma y abandonarla. Sabe perfectamente que se está comportando como una niña pequeña –cosa nada habitual en ella– al estar encerrada en su cuarto, pero no puede soportar estar ahí fuera y ver a su hermana. No puede cuando sabe que la va a abandonar. Esperaba que Callidora se hubiera equivocado cuando dijo que había encontrado a Cedrella besando a Weasley, porque era imposible que hiciera eso. Sin embargo, cuando llega a casa y sus padres se lo preguntaron directamente, no solo no llega a negarlo, sino que dice que tiene pensado casarse con él. Llevan así desde entonces, intentando hacerla recapacitar sobre lo que está haciendo, pero dudaba que lograsen convencerla.

Cuando pasan unos minutos, por fin se callan, y escucha como alguien sube corriendo las escaleras y da un portazo en la habitación de al lado. No tarda ni diez minutos en volver a abrirse, cuando escucha a alguien que llama a su puerta.

—¿Charis? —pregunta la voz de Cedrella.

Se sobresalta al escucharla, pero no se mueve de la cama. Lo único que quiere es que la deje a tranquila.

—Charis —dice—, sé que estás enfadada y que seguramente no me quieras ni ver. Sólo quiero despedirme—se hace el silencio durante un momento—. Me voy de casa. Lo siento, pero quiero a Septimus y no quiero que me separaren de él—vuelve a hacerse el silencio—. Te echaré mucho de menos. Un beso muy grande, hermanita.

Los pasos se alejan de su habitación.

Y nota como las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, poniéndose a llorar, y empezando a odiar con toda su alma a Septimus Weasley.

O—o—O

_**Residencia Weasley. Año 1940**_

Como era costumbre, mira hacia un lado y otro para comprobar que alguien no la ha reconocido. A pesar de estar varios años viéndola a escondidas, nunca se ha atrevido a ir por las mañanas, prefiriendo la sombra de la tarde o la oscuridad de la noche. Pero hoy tiene que hacerlo. Nunca ha imaginado que su padre muriese de esa forma. Además, todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir. Ella sospechaba que se encontraba mal desde el día en que Cedrella abandonó la casa. Siempre había estado encima de las tres, disfrutando consentirlas en algunas cosas, y la marcha de su hermana había supuesto un duro golpe para él, al igual que para ella. Sin embargo, ella empezó a comprenderla, no como él. Puede que fuera un poco tarde, pero lo intentó dejando su orgullo a un lado y rogando que la perdonara.

o-o-o

_Aprovechando que sus padres habían ido a visitar a Abner, el hijo de Callidora que había dado a luz hacía unos pocos meses, salió de su casa para visitar a su hermana. Se había enterado de donde vivía gracias a las habladurías de las amigas de su madre, si se podía llamarlas así. Hacía casi un año que no sabía nada de ella, y la echaba demasiado de menos. En ese tiempo, había comprendido que había sido injusta con ella. Pero no fue hasta que conoció a Gaspar cuando comprendió realmente como pudo haberse sentido en ese momento. _

_Se apareció en unas de las calles paralelas que daban a la calle principal del Callejón Diagon, y anduvo unos pocos pasos hasta quedar en frente de la puerta del edificio. No era gran cosa. El edificio era un poco antiguo, y por un momento dudó si ese era el lugar, pero sólo pudo tocar a la puerta para averiguar si estaba en lo cierto._

_Se abrió, y se encontró cara a cara con su hermana, la cual lucia una abultada barriga. Lo único que pudo hacer era mirarla, conteniendo las ganas de darle un abrazo después de estar tanto tiempo sin verla. _

—_¿Charis? —dijo con algo de emoción en su voz, pero volviéndola a endurecer unos instantes después— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_He venido a hablar contigo, si puedo —respondió._

_La observó un momento antes de contestar:_

—_Claro, pasa._

_Entró. La casita no estaba tan mal como había creído en un principio. Era humilde y acogedora, pero muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. _

_Cuando llegaron al salón, ella se sentó en una mecedora y le dijo que se sentara en el pequeño sofá que estaba al lado. No sabría decir cuando tiempo estuvieron en silencio hasta que comenzó a hablar._

—_¿De cuanto estás? —no pudo evitar preguntar primero._

—_Siete meses —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es un niño. Se llamará Arthur._

—_Es un buen nombre —comentó. Volvió a hacerse el silencio durante unos instantes. Y haciendo acopio del valor que había reunido, respiró hondo, y empezó a hablar—. He venido para disculparme—dijo mirando a su hermana, la cual la miró sorprendida— Quiero disculparme por no haberte comprendido. Por no haberme despedido de ti cuando te fuiste de casa. Por…—a medida que había seguido hablando, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos hasta llegar a un punto de no poder seguir hablando por el temblor de su voz._

_Cedrella miraba a su hermana sin saber que decir. Sólo pudo levantarse y darle el abrazo que le había querido dar desde que había llegado a su casa._

—_¿De verdad que no me odias? —le preguntó cayendo también lágrimas por su rostro._

—_Nunca te he odiado, Cedrella —contestó—. Es cierto que al principio estaba enfadada contigo, pero nunca te he odiado. Todavía no entiendo bien como puedes estar con Weasley, pero…te echo de menos—confesó._

—_Yo también te echo mucho de menos, hermanita —dijo Cedrella—. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al venir hoy._

_o-o-o_

Al final todo salió bien. Cedrella y ella volvieron a ser como eran antes y recuperaron el tiempo perdido contándose cosas que le habían ocurrido tanto a una como a otra. Sin embargo, es diferente el trato que tiene con Weasley. Le había dejado de odiar, pero todavía le guarda algo de rencor por llevarse a su hermana. Todavía no entiende bien como pudo irse con él, pero sabe que por amor una está dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas. Por suerte, a ella le ha pasado lo mismo. El amor llegado a tiempo antes de que su padre le concertase un matrimonio con alguien con quien no sintiera nada.

Llama a la puerta, y le abre un sorprendido Septimus Weasley.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan temprano? —le pregunta extrañado, echándose un lado para que entrara en la casa.

—Ha ocurrido algo en mi casa, Weasley —contesta—. Necesito hablar con Cedrella.

—Claro. Está en el salón con los niños —dice—. Ya sabes que eres bienvenida a casa y puedes venir siempre que quieras. ¿Puedo preguntar que ha sucedido?

—Mi padre… mi padre ha muerto —responde intentando que no le temblara la voz.

—Lo siento mucho —dice.

—¿Por qué ibas a sentirlo? —pregunta enfadada— No le conocías. Seguro que le odiabas al igual que todos los traidores a la sangre. No os importa nada.

—Eso no es cierto, Charis —dice mirándola fijamente—. Puede que no comparta vuestra ideología ni que lo haya tratado personalmente, pero Ceddie me ha hablado mucho de él, y puedo asegurarte de que era un buen padre para sus hijas. No puedo odiarle realmente después de lo que me ha contado, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Ella le quería mucho a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Le mira un momento sin saber que decir, y al final responde:

—Gracias, Septimus.

Éste le mira sorprendido al oírla por primera vez pronunciar su nombre después de todo este tiempo. Abre la boca para decir algo, cuando escucha la voz de Cedrella.

—Septimus, ¿quién es? —pregunta.

Entran finalmente al salón y se encuentra a Cedrella en una mecedora, tejiendo lo que parece una bufanda. A su lado, el pequeño Bilius está dormido en la zona de recreo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —pregunta.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hablar, siente a alguien abrazando sus piernas. Mira hacia abajo, encontrándose con una pequeña mata de pelo pelirroja, y no puede evitar sonreír. Está bastante acostumbrada a esa clase de saludo, desde hace unos meses, cada vez que entra en la casa, cosa que le encanta que haga. Todavía recuerda claramente el día en que empezó a hacerlo.

_o-o-o_

_Cedrella le había preguntado si ese día podía ir a su casa para quedarse un rato con los niños. La madre de Septimus estaba enferma, y temía que si se los llevase con ellos contrajeran la enfermedad. Todavía eran demasiados pequeños, por lo que tenían peligro de contagiarse fácilmente._

_Cuando llegó la hora de llevar los niños a la cama, Bilius se durmió con facilidad, pero Arthur no quería dormirse, pues estaba empeñado en seguir jugando con su escoba de juguete. Estuvo insistiendo durante un buen tiempo, pero no hubo manera. Entonces, se le ocurrió hacer lo que hacía algunas veces su padre cuando era pequeña._

—_¿Quieres que te cuente el cuento de El Mago y el Cazo Saltarín? —le preguntó._

_Y Arthur empezó a pedir entusiasmado que le contase la historia. Para cuando ya había acabado de contarla, se encontraba dormido._

_Al siguiente día que llegó de visita, Arthur la recibió abrazándola, y le pidió si le podía contar otra historia. Así hasta el día de hoy._

o-o-o

—¡Tita _Sagi_! ¿Me cuentas el cuento de _Babitty_?

Se agacha hasta quedar a su altura y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, cielo. Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo contarte el cuento. ¿Por qué no le dices a papá que te lo cuente hoy? —dice suplicando a Septimus con la mirada, el cual entendido.

—Vamos, Arthur. Deja que mamá hable con la tita Charis.

—Pero _lo güiego_ güe me cuente el cuento _ela_…

—El próximo día que venga te contaré dos cuentos, ¿de acuerdo? —le promete.

—¡Vale! —dice contento, yéndose con su padre.

Cuando están solas, comienza a hablar.

—Esta mañana ha pasado algo en casa —empieza a decir a su hermana, la cual se había dado de la importancia del asunto al pedirle a Septimus que se fuera con su hijo—. Estábamos desayunando, cuando padre se desmayó.

—Pero ahora se encuentra mejor, ¿verdad? —dice con mirada temerosa para que sólo fuera un susto— ¿qué le ha dicho el sanador?

—Cedrella —dice muy despacio—, el sanador no ha dicho nada. No pudo hacer nada por él. Según dijo, le dio un ataque al corazón. No…no sufrió.

—No puede ser —susurra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No puede estar muerto. Dime que no es cierto, Charis.

Sabe perfectamente que por mucho que ella diga no iba a hacer que su hermana se sintiera mejor, por lo que le dio un abrazo.

—Ojalá no fuera cierto, pero lo es.

No sabe cuando tiempo se quedaron abrazándose, consolándose la una a la otra. Sin embargo, cuando se escucha el sonido del reloj hizo que se diera cuenta de la hora que es.

Se separa con esfuerzo de ella, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir ya. Madre se preguntará donde estoy —dice disculpándose por no quedarse más tiempo—. Me he escapado de milagro porque lleva todo el día encerrada en el cuarto. Tengo que estar con ella y hacer con los preparativos para…para el funeral.

—No te preocupes —dice Cedrella—. Estaré bien. Vuelve cuando puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro —dice intentando sonreír—. Despídete de los demás de mi parte.

Y dándole otro beso, se va hacía la puerta. En ese momento, no puede evitar odiar tener que ir a escondidas a visitarla. Porque aunque se está mostrando fuerte, sabe que tiene el corazón roto por la noticia. Sólo espera que Septimus esté a su lado en esos momentos porque, aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir, sabe que es la persona indicada para ella. Y siempre estará a su lado en todo momento, no como ella, quien no es capaz de decir nada a su familia por miedo a ser rechazada.


End file.
